


Make You Sing

by acidhairs



Category: K-pop, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Kim Taehyung | V, and jimin loves it, bts - Freeform, but also kind of a tease, just really cute and a lil dirty, tae is really sweet, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidhairs/pseuds/acidhairs
Summary: While they didn’t do it on stage as a band, Taehyung could still play Jimin like an instrument and oh, how he loved to make him sing.





	Make You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I felt like it and Vmin has been so strong recently. Very sweet and only mildly kinky, a first for me, lol.

It was the first time.

It was the first time in _years_ that they all had a room for themselves.

Moving in day was sweaty, busy, very confusing because at first Taehyung had thought that their living room was the foyer of the whole apartment complex and had patiently waited for the receptionist to arrive. But no one came and once Jin had come waddling out of the kitchen in nothing but his sweats holding a cup of ramen and had put it on what Taehyung initially believed to be the service point – turns out it was their own personal bar – it had hit him.

This was _their_ flat. _Their_ living room. _Their_ personal bar. _Their_ gigantic plasma TV. _Their_ master bathroom with a tub that could fit an elephant.

_Their_ personal, individual, all-to-themselves, no-one-will-ever-complain-again-if-he-plays-video-games-until-two-in-the-morning bedrooms.

A smile curled around Taehyung’s lips.

Moving in day had been sweaty, busy but now they were all sitting around their still very brightly polished kitchen table, sipping on their beers – the first and also the only thing Yoongi had grabbed from the store when he had come over – and occasionally exchanging bits of memories, drops of thankfulness, yawns of future plans.

Moving in day had been sweaty but still all Taehyung could think about right now was his wonderful, undisturbed, door-with-a-lock-on-it bedroom and while his fingers were slowly rubbing off the tag on the beer bottle, his eyes did their absolute best to tell Jimin that it was time.

The first time.

The first time in _years_ that they had a room for themselves.

Taehyung could feel his tongue licking over his bottom lip while his hands had almost entirely removed the sticky tag. His stare was boring into the side of Jimin’s face. They had done this a thousand times. They were a well-oiled machine when it came to subtle communication. A few more seconds, give or take.

After another round of laughter – Taehyung didn’t pay attention to the reason, his first guess was one of Jin’s dad jokes – and Jungkook getting up to get them more beer, Taehyung saw Jimin’s eyes flickering over to him. He looked back. Let his tongue wander over the back of his teeth. Looked back some more.

And then it was settled. Easy as that.

A small smirk crept onto Jimin’s face as he broke off his stare to get out of his seat. Excuses were mumbled, good nights were exchanged and Taehyung was already counting the seconds in his head. Once his mental timer had hit zero, he also got up, five pairs of polite but knowing eyes following him as he walked down the corridor to where their bedrooms were.

He could see that the door to his room had been left open and he couldn’t help the toothy grin that appeared on his face. He pushed it open with a slight tap of his fingertips, peaking his head in first and catching a glimpse of a waiting Jimin, sitting on the bed. _His_ bed. _Only his_ bed.

The rest of his body slipped through the door before he closed it with a soft click, flicking over the lock, just in case that a tipsy Namjoon might forget that they were not sharing a room anymore. Jimin had only turned on the light on the bedside table, _his_ bedside table, colouring the room a dull yellow and his skin a warm caramel. Taehyung could feel his breath growing just a little heavier at the way Jimin’s shirt was almost slipping off his shoulder.

“Come here”, the older boy mumbled, reaching out a slim arm in Taehyung’s direction.

Without missing a beat, Taehyung walked over, intertwining his fingers with Jimin’s and immediately settling in his lap with his legs tightly wrapping around Jimin’s back. He was warm and tasted of beer but Taehyung could have cared less once his swollen lips were pressed against the younger boy’s soft ones and the rest of his smell wafted into his nose, sweet and thick.

While Taehyung hadn’t yet been able to get the new microwave to work, he most definitely knew how to work _this_. He could feel Jimin’s muscles shifting smoothly under his skin, warming up to his touch until his small form melted back into the bed. Taehyung’s tall body followed after him, draping himself over Jimin’s chest while his mouth found Jimin’s in what was now a more demanding kiss. Just like clockwork, the older boy’s hands came up to run down along his sides at first, pretending to just be gentle and caressing but with a very certain goal.

Once they had reached the mounds of Taehyung’s back and the younger boy had made the first soft gasp slip from Jimin’s throat, Taehyung turned them around on the bed so Jimin’s back was pressed into the pillows. This was his favourite part. In all the years of them sleeping together, whether it was in the crowded space of their tiny bunkbeds, against the shower wall of their hotel room or in Jimin’s old bed back in Busan, Taehyung had never been able to keep his hands calm once he got to taking off Jimin’s clothes.

And the older boy lived for it. Feeling Taehyung’s warm but shaky fingers grabbing at his shirt, pulling it off almost too roughly as if each time was the first time. A small giggle bubbled up in Jimin’s throat as Taehyung started working on his belt. He was met with a look of reproach.

Jimin’s hands came to rest on top of Taehyung’s, clicking his belt open and sliding down the zipper. While Jimin still found it absolutely adorable how fidgety he got when taking off his clothes, the younger boy knew that Jimin also couldn’t really deny that even after five years he still couldn’t hold back the surge of want that started at the top of his chest and rushed down to the very tips of his toes as soon as he felt the younger boy’s hands on his skin. And Taehyung knew that.

With a dimpled smile and his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, he pulled down Jimin’s skinny jeans in a swift movement, revealing a pair of smooth thighs. _His_ pair of smooth thighs. He let his gaze wander over the older boy’s frame for a couple of slow seconds before the inevitable hiccup of disgruntlement sounded over to him from the top of the bed. Jimin’s lips were pulled up into a pout as his arms reached out once more, gesturing Taehyung to get closer, to touch him, to cover every inch of Jimin’s body with his own.

And who was Taehyung to deny him that.

He was quick to pull off his own shirt while Jimin did the same, the faint shuffling of fabric against heated skin echoing through the air before Taehyung leaned down, warm chest colliding with Jimin’s and his mouth tracing indetectable patterns on the older boy’s throat. To him, there was no sweeter sound than the breathy whimpers that tumbled from Jimin’s lips as soon as the Taehyung did even so much as lay a finger on him. While they didn’t do it on stage as a band, Taehyung could still play Jimin like an instrument and oh, how he loved to make him sing.

He had always liked to take his time with Jimin, doing just enough to keep them going but way too little to let it end too soon. So, with his eyes hooded and his breath heavy, he moved his lips to the column of Jimin’s neck, over the sharp jut of his collarbone down to his right nipple. A little whine escaped Jimin’s throat when Taehyung’s mouth brushed over it, soft tongue leaving a wet trace on the older boy’s salty skin.

Taehyung could feel the other boy’s body shift beneath his own weight, impatient but not yet ready to do anything about it, always wanting to keep their little game going until he was so desperate, so absolutely gagging for it that he would promise Taehyung everything, _anything_ , to get what he wanted. Not yet, though.

Taehyung simply rested his head on Jimin’s heaving chest for a brief moment, listening as his heart hammered against the inside of his ribcage and relishing the sound of Jimin’s ragged breaths as his fingertips ran up and down the older boy’s sides, touching but not _enough_.

“Tae”, Jimin whispered, lightly grabbing Taehyung’s wrist in his hand, trying to manoeuvre it further down but Taehyung wasn’t having any of it. His head lifted back up, knowing grin on his face as he slowly shook his hand and pressed Jimin’s hand back into the bed _where it belonged_.

“Patience”, he mumbled against his quivering muscles after he had leaned down again, nose nuzzling into Jimin’s soft but toned stomach. The older boy’s breath hitched in his throat and Taehyung could feel him hesitantly grinding his slim hips against his own. He bit down on the inside of his cheek with the brief urge to meet Jimin’s desperate attempt of friction but decided not to. Not yet.

They had barely even done anything but he knew that Jimin was already reeling at the thought of Taehyung removing the rest of their clothes and feeling him against his own body like they had a million times before. The light was still casting a warm yellow onto Jimin’s skin, making shadows dance across his soft features and Taehyung was almost caught off guard by how absolutely pretty the boy looked, sprawled out over the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his body, _waiting_. Oh, how he loved to make him wait.

“Stop looking at me like that”, Jimin pouted, dramatically draping his arm over his eyes and throwing his head back against the pillows. Taehyung laughed.

“No can do”, he added before grabbing Jimin’s knees and spreading them, so he could lie down in between them, face hovering right above where Jimin’s arm was still covering his face.

“Come on, let me see you”, he whispered, placing a small but demanding kiss on the soft skin of Jimin’s inner arm. _Open, Sesame_.

With a small grunt, Jimin let his arm fall onto the bed again, pools of brown staring up at Taehyung, trying to shoot him an annoyed glance but simply ending up looking back at the younger boy, both of them losing themselves in the other for a few endless seconds. Sometimes they were too in love for their own good, really.

With a soft noise, Taehyung leaned down, nuzzling his nose into Jimin’s which made the other boy scrunch his face up in surprise, letting a small, breathy giggle slip past his swollen lips. Taehyung’s hands reached up to cup Jimin’s face with the soft warmth of his palms, his thumbs lightly pulling down his plush bottom lip.

“I could do this all day”, he mumbled, leaning down to place a sweet kiss onto Jimin’s lips.

“Well, now you can”, Jimin whispered back, a not-so-innocent smile on his face.

Right. _His_ room. _His_ bed.

_His_ Jimin.

With that small realization back in his head, Taehyung slowly grew aware of the heat again that was radiating off of their bodies and seeping into each other’s skin. He caught Jimin’s lips in another kiss, not missing the change to lightly bite down on them, earning him another sharp gasp.

Taehyung picked up where he had left off, sucking Jimin’s skin between his teeth only to let it ping back a few seconds later, watching as red and purple bruises started blooming on the older boy’s chest which had started to rise and fall at a rapid pace again. His hips were moving against Jimin’s with a steady pace, pressing the boy’s frame down into the bed only to lift him up again when he pulled away. A pair of small and sweaty hands came to rest on his back.

“Tae-Tae”, Jimin cooed, cheeks flushed a deep pink and glossy eyes scanning Taehyung’s face for any sign of weakness.

“Hm?”, Taehyung hummed, keeping up his movements and peppering chaste little pecks all over Jimin’s collarbones. _You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that_.

“Please.”

“Please _what_?”, Taehyung mumbled against Jimin’s burning skin, licking over another fresh bruise. There was nothing in the world that sent his head spinning as hard than when they were going back and forth like this, playing tug of war with each other’s patience. And he knew they both lived for it.

“It’s-“, Jimin pressed out, small hand wandering down Taehyung’s side to try and sneak in between their bodies.

“Yeah?”, Taehyung hummed, lightly lifting his hips and sitting back onto his own legs, curious what was bothering Jimin.

“-wet”, Jimin breathed, fingers hovering over the dark spot on his briefs.

Taehyung almost swallowed his own tongue.

He started down at Jimin’s hand, not failing to notice that he was clearly waiting for Taehyung to give him the okay first before he could take his briefs off. It sent sparks flying down his spine.

“That so?”, he mumbled, gently pushing away Jimin’s hand and leaning forward again. His fingertips lightly brushed over the wet spot and he felt Jimin twitch under his touch, a small hiccup escaping the older boy’s throat.

“Want me to take them off?”, Taehyung whispered, fingers dipping down again, making Jimin’s thighs twitch.

The other boy nodded his head, maybe a little harder than necessary. Taehyung played with the thought of dragging this out just a little longer but the tight knot in his lower abdomen got the better of him, heat rushing through his veins as he hooked his shaking fingers under the fabric, pulling it off in one swift motion.

His eyes immediately locked on the traces of wetness right below Jimin’s belly button and all of a sudden there was too much saliva in Taehyung’s mouth. With quick movements, he unbuckled his own belt, stripping out of his jeans and almost throwing himself back onto the bed. Even he had his limits.

Jimin’s arms locked him in place, tightening around Taehyung’s neck as their bodies moved, silky skin deliciously dragging against each other as Jimin’s hot breathes spilled into Taehyung’s mouth. The younger boy slid his hands under the small of Jimin’s back, lifting him up so he could thrust against him with more force, the burning fire in his stomach urging him on.

Jimin’s high moans echoed off the walls as Taehyung buried his face into the crook of his neck, groaning into the soft patch of skin that connected his shoulder with his throat. Their soft keens filled the room, bouncing off the bed and mixing in with their breaths as Taehyung’s fingers dipped into Jimin, making the older boy’s back arch, pressing back against the bed as his mouth fell open with a silent moan.

Taehyung let out a breathy laugh as his head went dizzy with how much he wanted him, _soso_ much. And the best part was that he could have him because this was _his_ room.

_His_ Jimin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, sorry if I gave you blue balls. I promise I'll write more soon, have fun jerking off x


End file.
